


now burn

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: playing with fire [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Allusion to religion, M/M, Prose Poem, Toxic Relationship Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: The boy is sun-kissed, heaven-sent.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: playing with fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	now burn

**Author's Note:**

> ye

+++

The boy is sun-kissed. Heaven-sent. Lying across his bed between white sheets. Sun-kissed. Heaven-sent. Flowers in his eyes and ears and mouth and he’s holy, holy, holy.

The boy is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. Spends his days walking on sunshine instead of concrete pavement.

The boy is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. Grace on the palms of his hands and in his smile and in his lightning-sharp dance and the boy is sun-kissed. Heaven-sent.

Do you know. Mark wants to ask. Does he know. Does he believe. 

“You’re an angel.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow at him. Fond eyes and fond smile. And holy, holy, holy. “That’s a new one.”

Mark drags fingers down spaces between ribs. Consecrated ground, this.

“Is it?”

There’s a breath hitching. Quiet. Concentrated.

“Yes,” Jongin whispers.

Jongin is sun-kissed. Heaven-kissed. Halo eyes and blinding smiles and he’s so—sun-kissed. Heaven sent. And when Mark kisses him he’ll have been touched by heaven too. Will have been purified, too. Will have had tasted holiness and didn’t burn.

And he’s holy, holy, holy. Jongin is holy, holy, holy.

-

“Don’t you believe in angels?”

A soft smile. Heaven-sent. “Not if you say it’s me.”

“You should.” Mark touches skin. Sun-kissed. “You should.”

And he drowns in this. Drowns in sun-kissed, heaven-sent. Sets his lungs on fire with it. Bites the insides of Jongin’s thighs to keep it. An unprompted claim of heaven-sent. An ugly mark on sun-kissed skin.

It’s greedy, greedy. Jealousy-green. Insane-red. Oozing and purulent. Humane and profane. Icarus trying to harness the sun. A man trying to keep an angel.

Mark pins him down with it, fucks him like he wants to chase demons out of him. But Jongin is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. Sunlight in his touch and his fingertips and inside and outside. Purified and blessed and there are no demons inside him.

Only Mark.

“You love me, right?”

“Yes.”

And Mark is nothing, nothing, nothing.

-

“If I’m an angel, then what are you?”

Hands are behind his neck. Pulling him closer, closer, closer. Mark tastes heaven-sent. Smells salt on sun-kissed skin.

“A man.”

Jongin hums. “Worthy of an angel?”

“No,” Mark answers. “Just good enough to be kept.”

Good enough to be let in. Good enough for repentance. Not good enough to want it.

His fingers creep up Jongin’s sides. Feels bare skin and watches the angel shiver. Eyes glazed, mouth dropping open.

“You love me, right?”

“Yes.”

Jongin is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. And he’s holy, holy, holy.

-

The fingers gripping around his wrists are strong, possessive. When they let go, rings of blues will bloom on Mark’s skin. They’ll still be sun-kissed, heaven-touched.

“Mark, you love me, right?” Jongin croons in his ear, he’s so close. So close. 

“Yes.”

“Only me, right?” The fingers tighten.

Mark closes his eyes. Jongin is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. And he’s holy, holy, holy.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jongin says, “good.”

Jongin is sun-kissed, heaven-sent. Scorching and burning and Mark drowns, and drowns, and drowns.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
